Fairy Tail: The Uncrowned king
by Sapphire and Emeralds
Summary: She could feel her blood pump, her heart beat, her body move. And yet she wondered if living again was still worth it. Elizabeth remembers everything, from her birth to her murder and everything in between. A peaceful life would have been nice, but fate had never been kind to her. Reincarnated OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Fairy Tail manga, world and characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Freedom of the Heart**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

She opened her eyes, inhaling deeply, only to choke on the lack of air as she franticly looked around.

 _I'm alive?_

That couldn't have been possible, she remembered being killed. She remembered how much it had hurt, every cell in her body burning in pain, unresponsive as she had taken in her last breath.

So why was she alive?

"..."

She didn't know.

She couldn't move, but she knew she had a body. She could feel it. Her body was unresponsive, her muscles felt week, almost inexistent. But she was definitely alive.

 _Probably alive...feel...tired..._

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"Get moving your brats!" A voice said as her eyes slowly opened.

She felt... wet? Yes, her body was defiantly wet. Opening her eyes, she was momentarily blinded by the light, her eyes quickly readjusting as she saw her surroundings... Was she in a container?

"Didn't you hear me? I said get moving now!" The voice said again, anger filling it's tone.

She looked at her surrounding, moving her head slowly. She was inside a small, organic like container, the front part having open, the liquid she had previously been in now only reaching her knees.

How long had she been sleeping? Her body felt week, much like that of a person's that had been in a vegetative state. Her muscles where week, twitching with the slight movement her body made.

She blinked in surprise when she saw her own reflection in the water. Her dark blue hair seemed to have grown in the time she had been unconscious, almost reaching her own waist. Her mystic like green eyes where also there, alongside some features that made her look more... feminine looking compared to the androgynous looks she was used to always seeing.

"I said get moving, NOW!"

Following the movement unconsciously, she stepped out, following a dozen of other children that couldn't be any older than five.

"Well? Get to work now, brats!" One of the men shouted as they all started obeying him without question.

Not understanding what was going on, she did as she was told, ignoring the slight shaking of her unused body. Picking up one of the rocks as she carried it to one of the storage containers, following the example of the other children.

As she got into a rhythm, she allowed her brain to wonder to a more questioning line of thought. The children seem to show no signs of awareness, acting like mindless drones rather than the liveliness characterised in they age group.

Her wrists had, or at least what she assumed where magical cuffs. Slightly digging into her skin, she recognised the red stone at the top almost instantaneously. They where made to cause pain to whoever had authority over them, which could only mean one thing. **_Slavery._**

But there was still one question standing at the top, irking her to no end as she tried to rattle her brain with infinite number of theories, each more unlike than the last. Why was she alive?

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. Out of shear boredom, shed started counting how many seconds passed... She had given up before reaching two hounded. She had no sense of time in... where was she again?

She really should have been paying more attention to her surroundings, but her thought where something she could always take comfort from. It become a form of defence at this point, she could simply go through her thoughts while her body went on autopilot.

She was in a underground mine of shorts, she knew that much. There had been dozen of guards, each of which got enjoyment from making the slaves suffer from the magical cuffs, electrocuting them if they as much as slipped. It was inhumane.

"Are you sure?" A female voice said quietly.

"We shouldn't let rumours fill us with fear dear, everyone disserves a chance." A much more elder voice said in a kind tone.

"If you sure..."

She opened her eyes in a slow manner, looking at the direction from where the voices had come from. An elder looking man slowly approached her while the child she assumed had been speaking with him stayed behind, standing on the wall as she observed her.

"You are new here, aren't you little one?" He asked kindly.

She observed him carefully, slightly tilting her head before slowly nodding. He smiled, humming in response as he sat down next to her.

"Oh? Not much of a speaker, are you?"

She blinked in surprise. She hadn't really talked yet, had she? It had seemed so irrelevant to start a conversation, all the children she worked with where mindless drones, unaffected by the few attempts of interaction she had attempted.

"Not... used to it..." She said hoarsely, her voice being a higher pitch than what she had remembered it as.

Her sent her a pitied glance as he nodded in understanding as he indicated the girl to approach them. She seamed doubtful, sending her a weary glance before slowly walking towards them.

"Erza, I'd like to meet our knew friend."

"P-Pleasure to meet you." She said nervously.

"...Same..." She responded, her through already hurting.

"Oh my, I'm afraid we haven't introduced ourselves." He said as he let out a heart-warming laugh. "Everyone calls me Grandpa Rob, please feel free to do the same." He said with a smile before looking towards the girls direction.

"Erza Scarlet" She murmured quietly as Grandpa Rob nodded approvingly before looking towards her.

"And who may you be?"

She blinked in surprise. She could hardly use the name associated to her death, and she wasn't sure who she was now that she was alive. She shook her head. "No...name." She tried explaining. She hadn't realised how much of a reclusive shed become.

A look of sadness crossed both of they eyes.

"Well we cant have that, can we?" He said as his smile reappeared on his face. Pausing thoughtfully for a moment. "Have any ideas? I'm afraid I've never been one for names." He said sheepishly as her rubbed the back of his head.

She closed her eyes thoughtfully before a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "Ela" She said simply as the elder nodded in approval.

"Ela, as in Elizabeth?" Erza asked curiously as she blinked in surprise. No, that hadn't been where she had thought of the name, but she smiled none the less, it had a ring to it that struck home. _**Painfully so.**_

"No... Elizabeth sounds good." She responded in a soft tone as the read haired girl smiled proudly.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth!"

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

She wanted to vomit.

How could anyone call this food? It was beyond disgusting, starving to death honestly didn't sound like such a bad idea anymore.

"Don't worry, it get better once you get over the taste." A voice said as she turned around. "I'm Jellal."

"Elizabeth." She said with a nod as she restarted glaring at the object called food.

He sat down next to her, letting out an amused chuckle.

"It's not going to taste better no matter how much you glare."

"I suppose not..." She admitted as she tried chewing the food, trying her best not to vomit as she swallowed it.

"New here I guess?" He asked curiously as she nodded. "I'm surprised, everyone thought you where one of the cursed ones." He said thoughtfully.

"Cursed... ones?" She repeated questioningly.

"Sorry. It's what we call the children you work with. They unresponsive to everyone and always arrive in a small group. Since you arrived with them we sort of assumed that you would be one too." He admitted apologetically.

Cursed ones... Did it have to do with the container she had been inside? Looking at it logically her first coherent memory had been the second she had left it, so perhaps her previous memories explained why she wasn't as unresponsive as the others.

"Anyway, do you want to join us? I know you already spoke to Erza, but it's always helps to make friends." He said, a cheerfully smile forming on his face.

Her heart tightened. Her last attempt in making friends had ended... terribly was better word than many she could use. She nodded in a slow fashion, not having a chance to give a response before Jellal grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the rest of the children.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

She was sure that at this point she had spent years in the tower, she wasn't sure how many, but she could now at least make an approximation of how much time passed by using the guards sifting times.

"You're up early, Elizabeth," Grandpa Rob greeted kindly, as she looked up with a slow nod. "I'm glad to see you fitting in, at the beginning I was worried you would find it difficult, but it seems to have simply been an old man pointless worry."

She gave another nod in understanding. She had also been surprised by how quickly she had been accepted. Perhaps it was because children more than any other needed someone to depend on. Perhaps it was why she had become dependent herself, a strange thought seeing how she had lived before. But there it was, Milliana, Jellal, Wally, Sho, Simon, Erza and Grandpa Rob. They where all people that she had slowly started to trust.

Out of the children in the cell, it was Erza and Elizabeth that trusted Grandpa Rob the most. While the rest of the children did trust him to a certain degree, there was a hint of doubt created by the guards that had tortured many of them whenever a mistake was caused. She usually spent her free time listening to his many stories of the unfamiliar world, almost always with Erza, as he told the story after story of his own adventures.

The world he spoke of was so different from her own. She had studied magic, she had been in her own share of fights, but the magic he spoke of seemed much more integrated into society, instead of that of her own world where magic had been a coin toss between admiration and fear.

"And then, Makarov turns around only to realise he had destroyed the whole mansion. Master Precht never allowed him to hear the end of it." He finished saying as the two girls let out an amused laugh.

"Fairy tail sounds amazing, I whish I could join a guild like you did Grandpa Rob." Erza said as Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"It was, but don't feel discouraged, I'm sure one day both of you will be able to do so." He said fondly.

"You really think so?" Erza asked excitedly as he nodded.

"Yes, the biggest dreams always start with a small spark of belief."

"Belief?" Erza asked curiously as he nodded thoughtfully.

Indeed. Everything starts from belief that grows in our heart. Think about it like this, magic is much lie religious faith. Fortune telling healing and even praying. They all are miracles that only those that believe will ever experience.

"So... we just have to believe?" She asked with a combination of doubt an awe.

"That's right, as long as you believe in its power and have faith in yourself... oh and strive to live in harmony with nature, you'll be able to use magic. That's what it takes to be a wizard. Doesn't sound so hard, now does it?

"Magic... I want to use magic, It sound like a lot of fun. Don't you think so as well Ela?" She asked as she turned to look at her, almost bouncing with excitement as she heard his explanation.

"Who said I don't already?" She asked with an amused smile as they both started at her, the younger gaping much more than the elder.

"You can? Why didn't you say anything? What is it?" She fired question after question as Grandpa Rob also looked at her in curiosity.

"It isn't just something per see. Think of it as a family tradition of sorts..." She said thoughtfully. "The reason I dint say anything is because I didn't want to pull any attention to myself. The less wary they are of me the better, its not like I can do much at the moment anyway, it usually starts to develop at the age of eleven, give or take a month or two." She explained.

"Can you show it? Please?" She begged her as a worried look crossed Elizabeth's face.

"It's a good idea to keep it hidden, they already treat the children roughly, if they learnt that you could use magic, well, I don't even want to think what they would do." Grandpa Rob said thoughtfully as he sent a glance towards Erza, who nodded sadly in understanding.

Elizabeth suddenly stood, reaching towards the wall right next to the window before picking up some moss and placing it on Ezra's hand. The girl herself look at her questioningly before a faint green glow appeared. At an impossible fast growing speed, a white coloured flower had appeared. Her eyes widened before a smile slowly formed.

"Look at it Grandpa Rob!" Erza whispered excitedly as she showed it to him. "It's beautiful! That's amazing Ela!" She said as she hugged her, careful to not drop the flower.

"It is." He said as he examined the flower curiously. "While I'm no expert in flowers, I don't think its a common one from Fiore?" He said in almost a curios question as she nodded in confirmation

"It grew all over the place back at home." She said remembering her previously life. "It's called a Dandelion, there was a legend that if you close your eyes, made a wish, and blew the seeds into the air, it would come true." She explained nostalgically.

Erza closed her eyes as she did just that, directing her breath towards the nearby window as she opened her eyes with a bright spark in them.

"If my whish comes true, does that mean Ill be able to fly in the sky on a broom?" She asked cheerfully as she jumped on one, pretending to do so as she balanced herself on one leg.

"I cant guarantee that." Grandpa Rob said as he let out a chuckle before a fond look appeared in his eyes. "But you will gain magical powers of some sort. It just takes needing to search for it in you heart."

"I promise Ill give you a ride on my broom one day." She said before looking at Elizabeth with a smile. "You as well, Ela." She added as she bounced with excitement. Elizabeth couldn't help but smiled at the girl.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

She couldn't sleep. Her mind had gone over her previous life after her conversation with uncle Rob and Erza. Strangle enough she was... happy, she supposed. She had people she could trust in, she hadn't had that before.

"Still awake, Ela?" Grandpa Robs voice asked as she opened her eyes.

He was sitting next to her, his eyes closed, but a kind expression on his face.

"What's keeping you awake?" He asked gently, careful not to ask something to personal.

"I was thinking of what we talked about before." She stated as she sat up, leaning on the cold wall as a chill when trough her spine.

"Oh, about magic?" He asked curiously.

"No, about being a wizard and... well, and having a guild I suppose." She said more to herself as Grandpa nodded.

"The guild rather than the magic?"

"Yeah, Fairy Tail sounds like having a family." She said thoughtfully as one of his eyebrows was raised in curiosity.

"It was." He said fondly.

"That's the emblem, isn't it? The one on you back, I mean." She asked curiously as he nodded.

"It is." He said simply. "You know, surprisingly enough I can see some of Fairy Tail here." He said as her eyes widened in surprise. "Fairy Tail was always about forming bonds and travelling the lands with the people you send those bonds with. I can see it here, even now I can see as you slowly are making bonds with everyone here. Erza in particular, it meant a lot to her that you would take that risk to show her magic you know?" He said with a smile as a faint blush formed on her face.

"Every child should have a dream. It was worth the risk." She said simply as he nodded.

A peaceful silence filled the room, both lost in they own thought.

"When you talked about family..." He trailed of, not knowing how to ask her.

"I was never really liked." She said thoughtfully. "Always the odd one out, always the one to be different. Humans can be cruel like that, they hate what they don't love." She looked towards Ezra's sleeping figure as a small smile formed on her lips. "I... I couldn't see that in Erza."

"Her smile is beautiful, sometimes I think that it is only because of the two of you that I still keep going. At the end it is the simplest things that matter. It is those things that we should treasure the most." He explained as she nodded in agreement.

"You should get some sleep, it's already late." He said softly as she whished him good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The Fairy Tail manga, world and characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Freedom of the Heart**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Ela? Ela?!" A voiced snapped her out of her daze as she looked at the blue haired child in front of her.

"Sorry?" She said apologetically as he let out a sigh.

"I was asking if you needed any help over here."

"Please" She said with a nod as they both lift a large brick, one on each side as they slowly took one step after another.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a slightly worried tone as she nodded, causing him to let out a sigh.

"Just a bad feeling." She said as he eyed her curiously. But decided against commenting.

They eventually put the large brick down on the pile at the same time as some of the other children.

"Simon." She greeted as the boy turned around to look at them.

"Jellal, Ela, I didn't see you there." He greeted apologetically as Jellal waved it off.

"We almost done for today." He said as the other two nodded.

"And aren't I grateful for that. My muscles are hurting all over." He said as Jellal nodded in understanding.

Both boys then turned to look at Elizabeth, who tilted her head slightly as they both let out a sigh.

"You endurance shatters our pride Ela, you know that right?" He asked as a small smile formed on her lips.

"It's okay, you'll become stronger as you grow." She stated in an uninterested tone as a small smiled formed on her lips.

"I definitely hope so." Simon murmured as Jellal laughed.

Eventually she put down the last of the bricks as the bell went off, indicated the end of the days work. The works walked towards the exits in an exhausted fashion, something not that surprising as they had spent hours without rest.

She looked around, the many adults walking towards the stairs some leaning on each other to use less energy to do so. She frowned, wondering where the rest of the children where. Apart from the centre, where all the workers placed the debris, she hadn't actually seen any of the children that had been working with her for the last few years... Her frown depend, as she looked back to the little attention shed been paying to her surroundings in the past. _Did the number of children decrease?_ She couldn't remember in detail, but she was starting to believe that they had. Now that she thought about it, when had she last seen someone her own age here? Months... If not longer.

"You coming with us brat." One of the guards said as they pulled her from her clothes collar, snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked at them.

"Feel honoured, one of our patrons personally wanted to see you." The other said.

Her mind slowly drifted into unconsciousness as she felt a slight pain from the back of her head. Her last thought being that she had been hit rather hard.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

She opened her eyes, waiting as her vision slowly focused in front of her. She felt her cuffs being pulled together magically, pulling them upwards as she floated between two magical circles.

She couldn't figure out why she had been brought here. There had been no incidents that would have gotten her into trouble. The sole exception being when she had done magic in the cell. But she was certain that no one had spotted her, and even if they had been observing her, the room had been dark enough that they would think that they had imagined it.

The room was much more sophisticated than the cell she was used to, patterns of what she recognised as religious meaning adorning the walls and ground. However before she could process her thoughts, the door slammed opened as two guards entered the room, escorting the man she recognised as the one in charge. However that wasn't what most pulled her attention. There where two women that followed, each intimidating in they own right. One with black coloured hair who followed another with green hair.

"This is the one?" The green haired women said as she examined Elizabeth much like someone would examine a product when shopping.

"She is. All the other's died almost a year ago, but she's been growing perfectly fine. As a matter of fact, some of the guards have stated that she has even shown interaction with some of the other prisons." He explained as Elizabeth franticly tried to process what was going on.

"Leave us." She commanded as they all did so without question. _So they in charge?_ She asked herself thoughtfully.

She looked at her in an analytical manner, slowly examining Elizabeth's body before a sadistic smile grew on her face.

"Impressive. You are the first one that has lived past the age of eight." She said thoughtfully. "The brain instability ended up destroying them. We then decided to attempt using older genetic material, but the combination proved to be disastrous, so we repeated the experiment again and again, eventually going towards larger percentages."

She looked at her with hints of curiosity. The other women staying silent, but with equal amount of interest as the other.

"You where part of the twenty second attempt, you know? And now you're the only one that's still alive. Logically speaking, that shouldn't be possible if we look at all the others. And yet, every other candidate up to the twenty seventh is already dead, the two remaining of the twenty eight are slowly dying." She trailed of.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" She said, still gaining no response.

"No matter, we don't need you to talk, the only reason we where breeding you was to see the capabilities of the human mind. Do try to last, my last test subject only reached eight minutes." She said as a cruel, sadistic smile formed on her face.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's body started feeling pain spread through her body. She bit her lip, wanting to at least keep her pride together. She was not stranger of pain in any of her life's, such a thing was no different from what she was used to experiencing.

The pan increased by a small amount, causing her to almost whimper from it before she close her eyes, ignoring the pain by as much as she could. Taking a deep breath from her nose before letting it out.

The pain grew again, as she let out a small moan feeling her muscles burn from the confused nerves at the pain speeded through her body.

"Perhaps her high tolerance caused the brain to stabilise?" The black haired women finally spoke as the other though for a second before nodding.

"A strange occurrence, but a logical one none the less. Perhaps a more... intimate approach will cause a better reaction." She said as she licked her lips in a predatory manner as a shiver run through Elizabeth's spine.

The pain suddenly disappeared, the only remain of their presences being her throbbing muscles. Confused as to what had just happened, she opened her eyes slowly, taking a deep breath of air into her lungs.

She immediately regretted it, letting out a scream of pain as she felt a sudden force from her back, a more concentrated amount of pain, much more intense than the one she had just been experiencing in comparison.

"I do prefer this method. I found that an older, more traditional way is so much more effective." She whispered in her ear before another bout of pain came from a slightly higher part of her back. _A whip_. She managed to think before she felt the same amount of pain hit her again.

"How entertaining, you've already lasted more than the previous person I played with." She said cheerfully as she reached out for her chin and raised it.

"I will need to find who's genetic we copied yours from, not only are you incredible resilient, but you are also incredibly easy to remember.

She was well aware that, while she may have grown up once, her body, and in extension her mind, where that of a child. And she could feel it, panic started to form as her heat started to accelerate in fear.

She cried out in pain as she was hit again. And again. And again. Tears welling in her eyes as she felt the warmth of her blood droop onto the floor. She slightly opened her eyes as she saw the not so small puddle of red forming under her before she slammed them close screaming in pain.

"Usually, adults would be begging me to stop at this point, it's usually a step before they go insane from the pain. So why aren't you doing so?" She said thoughtfully. "You are capable of speak, aren't you?" She asked, her lips forming in the same cruel smile as Elizabeth glared towards her.

The next impact the whip had one her skin caused her to scream in pain much louder than before. Unlike the equal amount of pain she had felt before, this one had been much more painful, colliding with now bleeding wounds on her body.

"She still hasn't spoken Shelia." The women spoke to the women before she turned to look at her. Slightly bending her back as she whispered in her ear. "You realised it, didn't you? That it was much more painful than the last one. It's my magic you see, it allows me to alter a person sensation. _**And I have only started**_."

 _It hurts..._

She wasn't sure how much time spent, but little by little the pain she felt did increase, as did the fear inside of her. She preferred her death rather than this.

Her mind hurt. She could barely form a logical thought, knowing why people had gone insane. It was much more comforting than pain.

"I wont kill you." She whispered as the overwhelming pain hit her again. "No, I think Ill keep going until you snap. It's bean decades since I had this much fun." She continued as another impact hit her, a now large puddle lying at Elizabeth's feat. She could feel tears dropping from her cheeks.

"Then again, I may not." She said thoughtfully. "If you beg me well enough, we could stop our fun here." She continued as anger welled up inside the girl.

Her body couldn't move, her muscles screaming in pain with the slight twitch being produced.

"P-Pease st-" She begged before screaming in pain, as she was whipped again.

"Oh? Is that any way to beg? You'll have to put more into it if you actually mean it.

"Please d-don't c-" She was hit again, chocking on the dire need to start sobbing in misery.

"Now, now, its not that hard. Simply say Please stop wiping me master." She said as a cold an amused laugh filled the room.

"Please stop w-wiping me master." She begged, feeling hatred bubble inside of her, both at herself and towards the women.

"See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" She said in obvious fake kindness. "Don't worry, you said it yourself. I am your master now, and you belong to me. And your pretty features will allow me to always play with you, no matter where you are."

Elizabeth felt her hands full as she fall on her knees, losing her balance as she used her hands to soften the impact.

"Let's play again, dear." She said as Elizabeth lost consciousness.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

She opened her eyes, almost to scared from doing so in fear of what would hurt. The first thing coming to her vision being red... or to be more precise, scarlet.

"Ela you awake!" Erza exclaimed happily as she hugged her, immediately letting go when Elizabeth let out a whimper."Oh god, I'm so sorry." She apologised as Elizabeth simply smiled, slowly moving her hand as she wave it off.

"We weren't sure you where going to make it." A voice she recognised as Simons said.

"Yeah, you where asleep for almost a week. I'm not sure why the guards didn't say anything. Not that I'm complaining." Jellal hastily added.

"I see." She whispered before falling asleep again.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"Erza?" She called out to the girl, who quickly turned towards her as relief appeared in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in concern as Elizabeth smiled softly.

"Been better." She admitted as a peaceful silence filled the cell.

Erza was first to speak, a more slightly nervous tone in her voice than what she usually held.

"Eve, do you mind if I ask you something personal?" She asked unsure of herself.

 _That was strange..._

"I may chose not to answer." She simply stated.

"Do... Do you like Jellal?" She asked in a rush manner.

"Yeah." She said nodding immediately as a pain look crossed Ezra's face. "Don't worry thought, I like you the most." She continues as Erza blinked in confusion, before understanding passed form her.

"When I say like, I meant l-love." She finished with a slight blush forming on her face.

"..."

"..."

 _The hell?_ Elizabeth thought in panic. She wasn't used to love. As a matter of fact she could probably say that it was a stranger. Her home life had been lacking in it, and the little she had was completely crushed. A romantic relationship had terrified her to the point that she had never even considered dating. And here she was, being asked by a nine year old...

"Huh?" She finally managed to say in a incoherent manner.

"S-sorry... I was... I mean... I was just curious you know?" She said blushing in a colour much similar to her own hair.

"I... No, I mean I do like him, but not in that way." She said as Erza immediately sighed in relief.

Silence returned to the cell, filling it for almost a minute before Elizabeth spoke.

"So... you and Jellal?" She asked as Erza covered her face.

She tried denying it, but the most that would come out was a stuttered as Elizabeth let out a quit and amused laugh at how adorable she looked at the moment.

"Don't worry." She said as she ruffled Ezra's hair in much the same manner Grandpa Rob did. "I can see why you would, he's kind, reliable, smart, and his looks definitely don't give him negative points." She said as Erza refused to look at her, even if a small smile formed on her lips in agreement..

"So..." Erza said, desperately trying to come up with a change of subject.

"Do you want to play a game?" Elizabeth asked taking pity on her.

"Yes." She said immediately turning towards her with a smile on her face.

"Bring me 32 pebbles and we can play." She said as Erza blinked in confusion, but did so anyway.

"Why all the pebbles?" She asked curiously as she made a small pile next to Elizabeth.

"We need the pieces of course. And for that we need..." She said as she touched one of the pebbles, it's colour changing from grey to a slightly orange like colour.

Ezra's eyes widened as she watched each piece change colour, some the same colour, but many being a different one.

"I've never played with pebbles, but it will have to." Elizabeth said as she leaned on the wall.

"What are we playing?" Erza asked curiously, still in awe at the different coloured pebbles.

"I'm going to teach you how to play chess." Elizabeth said with a smile as Ezra's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Almost a year had passed since her firs 'session'. Unfortunately, it had been the most lenient of them all.

She wasn't sure weather to feel gratefulness or resentment that they didn't visit often, at most there being a month in between. The time would slowly allow her to build a small sense of security, only for it to be completely broken down again. The little amount of pride that had survived her death having been completely destroyed.

However her body would mostly heal, it was her mind that was falling apart. The fact that she was, for better terms, a 'clone', was disturbing in itself. That bomb had been dropped when she had started having her identity crisis on weather this memories where really hers or not, which had just left her with an empty feeling. At the begging it had been quite straightforward, she was Aetheris, no question asked. Now?

...

She didn't know. Elizabeth had been born from Aetheris's personality, and that was a main reason she was still alive, but Aetheris was only memories, Elizabeth was real, Aetheris hadn't grown, she had.

...

What was the saying he had always told her? If you stare into the abys, the abys stares back at you. Surprisingly fitting for her situation.

"You should sleep, Elizabeth, you body won't grow if you always lost in thought." Grandpa Rob's said as he opened his eyes.

She hummed in response as he let out a sigh, before a smile formed on his face.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how Makarov ended up dating?" He suddenly asked as Elizabeth shook her head.

"It was actually quite amusing. You see, both of us had fallen in love with the same women, and we constantly competed to get her attention." He explained as he let out a fond chuckle. "We slowly started to do so, but that lead to the two of us always arguing. Eventually we would always fight whenever we saw each other, to the point that our friendship had fallen apart."

"What happened?" She asked curiously as he smiled sadly.

"I gave up, of course." He said proudly as she blinked in surprise. "Our friendship was more important than a crush I had over a stranger." He explained, leaving the story there as he started musing at his own thoughts.

Elizabeth waited some few minutes for him to continue, but eventually realised that that was all he would say. Closing her eyes, she fall asleep with the feeling that there was something else behind those words.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"I lost again!" Erza sighed as she looked at the floor, the pebbles that represented chess pieces outnumbering her into a 'check mate'. The annoying part? Elizabeth hadn't even been paying attention and she had still completely defeated her.

"Ela?" Erza called the girl, only to be completely ignored. She was looking at the small pebbles, but her eyes showed that she was looking much further than them.

"Ela, are you feeling okay?" Erza asked in concern, waving in front of the girl as she blinked in a confused manner.

"Huh?" She buttered out, as if she where surprised to see her here.

"Are you okay? You've been daydreaming the whole much."

Elizabeth looked at her in confusion, slowly moving her head downwards as she spotted the 'chessboard' and blinked in surprise. Erza let out a sigh as she piled the pieces together.

"What's wrong? You usually much easier to drag out of you daydreams." She asked in general worry as Elizabeth looked at her pensively.

"Am I real?" Elizabeth asked in a strange tone, barely above a whisper as she looked down.

That... Okay that was weird. Erza would be the first one to admit that Elizabeth's mind was... was... to advanced? Yes, that was more or less accurate. Elizabeth's mind was to advanced for a child's, and as such the things she asked and said where usually things that only Grandpa Rob could answer. But she usually had some idea! This time? Nop, no idea what was going through Ela's head.

"I..." Erza starts saying before closing her mouth, not sure how to answer that question.

Should she just tell the truth? It wasn't like she had any idea what the girl was asking, so the truth would at least be the honest route.

"I think you real." She said lamely before letting out a sigh and sitting next to the girl. "I mean, you real to me? Isn't that what matters at the end?" She finished, feeling very much like a fish out of water.

None the less, she must had said something right, since Elizabeth had a faint smile on her lips as she looked at her.

"I never thought of it that way." She stated before looking out of the window, staring at the clear sky before nodding. "Maybe..." She whispered to herself.

"Thank you, Erza." She said simply.

The poor read haired girl could feel her mind spinning as it left her in confusion.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"If it works, well be able to leave this island for good." Jellal said, not bothering to hide his excitement at the thought.

"How does stealing one of the guards keys get us out of here?" Millianna asked not as convinced.

"We steal one of the boats."

"Do you even know if the boats stay on the island?" Simon asked him curiously.

"They do when a new supply of food arrives." He answered

"What do we do once we leave?" Millianna asked thoughtfully, leaving the room in silence.

"We have the magic council." Elizabeth said after some few seconds as everyone looked at her. "They the highest authority of Fiore, if we manage to tell them where the island is and what's happening on it, they wouldn't only offer us refuge, but they probably would end up freeing everyone else here."

Jellal blinked in surprise, before a smile formed on his lips. "That's brilliant, we would be hitting two birds with one stone!" He said as they all nodded in approval.

"The only question remaining is how we get from here to the ships." She added thoughtfully.

"We could always use the basement." Sho said nervously as they al turned to look at him. "You know, the small trapdoor at the back that they use to throw stuff into the sea." He said as they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"We should turn back." Elizabeth suddenly said as she came to a stop.

"What? We almost there Ela, why would turn back now?" Jellal asked in shook.

"It's too easy." She stated simply as she looked back. "They should have realised that a pair of keys where missing, and coincidently it also happens to be the day there no guards in the lower levels?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Either way we have to keep going." He said firmly as a brief interaction occurred between them as they stared at each other before she sighed, nodding in agreement.

Not a second later a slow, dreaded clapping sound came from behind them.

"You where correct, we did realise." A low toned voice sounded as they all turned around, the only door completely covered by guards.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to escape, brats?" He asked. "Especially now, when we are so close to succeeding?"

"Wait." The thinner one said as a cruel smile formed on his lips. "While I usually wouldn't have a problem with punishing them, but we already fulling behind schedule. Tell us who came up with this plan and well ignore the fact that the rest of you took part in it."

Elizabeth could feel her hear beating faster, every scar on her body screaming in memory of the pain she always felt. Then again, she knew that they where in some way of higher authority than anyone on the tower. She licked her lips hopefully, with any luck she would be able to take the blame and they'd be to scared to touch her.

"I was the one that came up with anything." She said sending a glare towards the skinny one.

"E-Ela?" Erza asked in shook. Jellal stares with equal amount, guilt clear in his eyes as he opened his mouth to argue.

He however closed it when he realised the unease that statement had caused among the guards. The skinny one seemed to be thinking before a cruel smile formed.

A second later Elizabeth collided with some of the boxes, her head leaking blood from where she had been collided.

"It wasn't you, was it?" He said as he lowered his leg back onto the ground as her vision slowly darkened. "It was her."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The Fairy Tail manga, world and characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Freedom of the Heart**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Elizabeth was scared.

Scratch that, she was terrified.

While she may not have been a child mentally (entirely, at least), that didn't stop her chest from tightening with worry.

Three days had passed by, and there was yet any sign from Erza. She didn't even know weather Erza was still... The thought alone terrified her.

If only her magic was what it had once been before... Even a tenth, no, a hundredth would have been enough... But right now she was a child. Granted, her magic had started to grow just over a month ago, having reached the age of eleven, but she was a child none the less.

But that wasn't the only emotion she was feeling. She was angry, angry at levels she had so rarely reached in another life. She took a deep breath, calming her mind as she repeated the same action again before opening her eyes in a slow fashion. No news was good news, she would follow that ideal for now, if only to remain sane.

It didn't help that the two demonic women hadn't been pleased with the fact that she had almost escaped. Her body still flinched whenever she touched something, which was worrying seeing how she had started to become somewhat accustomed to the time she spent there.

"You okay?" A voice asked, snapping her out of her thoughts as she turned around.

"Not really?" She answered looking up at Simon, who nodded in understanding.

"I know." He answered simply as they both allowed the silence to continue. "What would you have done had you managed to gotten out?"

"Explore, I guess..." She admitted not so truthfully.

"You wouldn't see anyone? Family or friends?" He asked in surprise before realising what he had asked. "Sorry, I should have asked something so personal."

"It's okay." She assured him as she considered how to word her answer. "Any family or friends I would have wanted to see are dead." She said truthfully as he turned at her in pity an nodded in understanding. "You?" She asked, not wanting more questions being asked about her past.

"I'd look for my sister." He admitted as she blinked in surprise.

"You have a sister?" She asked as he offered her a small smile, but a proud one none the less.

"Oh." She said as she closed her eyes, trying to push away her own memorise. "Was she like you?"

"No" He said letting out a laugh as he shook his head. "She was adorable, not to mention hard working. She always tried her best to make other smile." He said fondly, a nostalgic gleam shining from his eyes. "Erza told me that she helped her hide before she got captured. I hope that she made it." He said worryingly as she nodded in understanding.

"If we ever manage to get out here, then Id probably travel around Fiore looking for her."

"When you find her, you'll have to introduce her to us." She said emphasizing the 'when'.

"Yeah...Yeah, I guess I will." He said as a smile returned to his face. "You'd like her, Kagura could always make you smile whenever you felt down." He said lost in his own thoughts.

"Kagura's your sister name?" She asked curiously as he nodded.

They conversation lasted some few more minutes, eventual finishing as they both went to sleep. Or at least Simon did, Elizabeth's stomach was twisting in worry, her thoughts returning. She took in a deep breath, hoping for a more successful result in calming her thoughts.

"You have this bad habit of always worrying about everything, Elizabeth." A kind voice said.

"I cant help it, I've always been like that." She responded without even denying it, recognising the owners voice as Grandpa Rob's.

"You remind me a lot of my niece." He commented as she blinked in surprise, realising that she didn't actually know if he had any family or not.

"You niece?" She asked curiously. His lips twitched as a find look crossed his eyes.

"Two actually, but the one I'm thinking of was the older one." He explained as she listened attentively. "She was very protective of her younger sister you know? To the point that shed happily lie to anyone's face if it was for her sister." He pointed out as her breathing stopped, her heart beating rapidly. "I wont ask, but remember that no matter the intention, a lie could always damage a bond shared between two people."

The cell filled with silence, a pensive look crossing Elizabeth's face before she slowly nodded. Wishing Grandpa Rob goodnight, she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Her eyes opened, darting through the room as she searched for what had woken her up.

Standing up, she walked towards the boy who quickly rubbed his face before his gaze landed on her.

"Penny for you thought?" She asked him as she sat down, leaning on the wall next to him.

"I...I was so sure that I could get us out of here... and..." He blurted out between breaths as he supressed a sob. "Damn it! I was so stupid!"

"It's not your f-"

"It is thought, isn't it? I was the one that came up with the plan! I-It should have been me..."

She ruffled his head softly as she hummed in understanding. Child or not, she was still the mentally oldest.

"It shouldn't have been anyone, much less you or Erza. Your all children, yous shouldn't have to live through what your are." She said as he looked at her weirdly.

"You can be really strange sometimes, you sounded like old man Rob there. I mean, you the same age I am." He commented, which she shrugged in response.

"Biologically at least." She commented.

"I feel like there was suppose to be a jab there." He stated leaving the sentence open as a question.

"If you say so." She said as she lied down, suppressing the twitch of her lip as she closed her eyes.

"..."

"..."

"Elizabeth?" He asked, gaining a soft hum in acknowledgment. "Thanks."

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

"Where's Jellal?" Simon asked worryingly as they all shared a nervous look. They all knew.

The unanswered question was almost a signal, as they attention was moved towards the door opened. Ignoring the guards behind her, Elizabeth rushed towards the wobbling figure, catching her before she fall. She seemed lost in her own world, her eyes lacking the usual cheerful glim they held whenever those people weren't here. She inhaled deeply realising that that was incorrect. Only one eye was visible, the other covered by a patch.

She slowly embraced the girl, careful not to hurt her. She knew more than anything that comfort was necessary after one left those chambers. Whispering words of comfort as the others whispered between them. It seamed to bear some fruit, as Erza looked up, almost as if she had just woken up from a nightmare, a faint amount of recognition passing though her eye.

"Ela?" She whispered questioningly, almost as if she didn't believe Elizabeth was there.

"I don't want to be here..." Sho suddenly said as he started crying, causing the guards to glare at him as Grandpa Rob tried calming him down to no avail.

Elizabeth's attention returned to Erza, as the girl suddenly stood, her eyes reflecting a gleam that she had never seen in this lifetime.

In less than a second, she jumped towards one of the guards, grabbing his spear as she pulled it from him before proceeding to attack him with it. It was only because Elizabeth had seen that specific gleam from the eye countless times before that she reacted in time, not a second later attacking the other guard, finishing him at the same time Erza did.

Both shared a look, some form of understanding crossing between them before Erza turned towards the other prisoners.

"Pick up a weapon," She shouted towards them. "Submitting and Obeying won't give us our freedom. WE CAN ONLY FIGHT! **WE MUST STAND IF WE WHANT OUT** **FREEDOM**!"

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Elizabeth whipped the sweat and blood of her forehead, taking a deep breath as the others cheered in victory. They had taken another sector, another step closer to freedom.

Simon seemed to be talking about something embarrassing with Erza, since the girl seemed to had started blushing and avoiding looking at his eyes. Elizabeth chuckled in amusement, a child she may be, but at the end of the day her personality was that of an adult, and seeing children bluish in embarrassment was something she found amusing. She started walking towards them, curios as to what Simon could be saying when a sudden intense flash of light came from the edge of the sector.

A small but dangerous explosion occurred right between the two, Simon thrown flying as Erza was thrown onto the floor.

"Where the hell did that come from?" One of them shouted as panic run through every person present.

"Over there, look!" Millianna shouted a second before Sho did. Almost robotically, everyone did as she said, as a chill went down Elizabeth's spine.

A large group of mummy like figures floating towards them, only that unlike the stereotype, they weren't covered by bandages, instead they rotting, almost skeletal flesh was exposed. Jaws opening in a manner that would have been impossible for any other human..

"M-Magic Soldiers!" One of the prisoners shouted as panic ensured through them as screams followed as explosions occurred through the sector.

An explosion through her towards them, hitting the floor as she choked on some of her own blood. Not wanting to know where it came from, she wiped it off, using her hands to raise her body.

"Ela, are you hurt?" A voice that Elizabeth guessed was Ezra's asked as she helped her up in a careful manner, slowly looking over her body to make sure nothing was broken.

Before Elizabeth could answer, one of the magical shoulders approached them, a magical circle appearing as she realised that they where about to die. Out of shear desperation, she tapped into her past knowledge, a more peaceful red circle appearing in front of them as the magical solder was set in flames, turning into dust as Elizabeth's body gave out, her knees uncapable of holding her.

"That was..." Erza said with as much awe as the situation allowed her.

"Magic." Elizabeth murmured, opening her eyes as Erza tried dragging her back to the previous sector.

"Erza... leave me here..." Elizabeth said, realising that they wouldn't make it like this.

"No." She answered sharply .

"You won't make it with me." She tried to argue as the girl shook her head in denial, tears starting to fall as she felt her own do the same.

Before Elizabeth could argue, a huge explosion resonated next to them, as both of them closed they eyes, realising that they where about to die.

Only that they didn't.

The first thing Elizabeth could see was the brightly coloured Fairy Tail emblem, a faint glow coming from it as a mans situated was formed.

"Grandpa Rob!" Erza shouted in shook as Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Withered or not..." He stated, his voice carrying an intimidating strength that she had never heard from him before. "I am still a member of Fairy tail. I will not stand and see young lives being taken. **_I can still protect my friends!_** "

Both girls stared at him in shook as powerful flames appeared from his arms, moving in a violent manner towards the magical shoulders, burning every single one to dust. The flames however continued, explosions following as the opposite side of the tower started to collapse as the rays of the sun appeared from the huge whole.

Before either girl could say anything, cracks started forming on his body as it started to wither. The man fall on his knees, taking in deep breaths of air as blood started dropping form his mouth. Without a single thought, both girls quickly as they tried helping him up.

"What's wrong Grandpa Rob?" Erza asked in worry.

"Hopefully, this old man was able to make a change." He said as his breathing weekend. Elizabeth could feel it, his magic was weakening. Shed seen it so many times before. **Death.**

"My will is strong... but my body is getting too old for this." He admitted as he stood up, slightly wobbling as he held his stomach in pain. A soft laughter coming from his lips as he looked at the two of them fondly.

"I can see it. The two of you will become amazing Wizards in the future. I know it."

He looked forward as sounds of explosion approached, standing like an unwavering mounting, absorbing each and every explosion that was directed towards the two girls.

"I would have never expected to see such bright lights in a place like this." He whispered to himself as the explosions stopped, a hint of fear coming from the guards when they realised that the man was still standing.

"Grandpa Rob" Both girls said in fear as they realised what was happening. The old man smiled as the guards casted more explosions towards them.

"Erza, Elizabeth, true freedom? It will always be inside of your heart." He said as a huge explosion resonated from within the tower both girls being thrown from the shockwave.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, golden dust floating around her almost in a protective manner as it slowly landed on the ground, any form of life disappearing from them. She could feel it. Grandpa Rob was dead.

She was brought back to reality when a high pitch screamed sounded, looking towards the origin of the sound she saw Erza, radiating an immense amount of magical power as the hundred of weapons where levitated, every single last one pointing towards the guards as they flew towards them, hitting every single one.

Raising the remaining sword into the air, she looked at the hole Grandpa Rob had created as she shouted two words that Elizabeth would always remember.

 **"FOLLOW ME!"**

The battle cry was echoed by hundred of shouts in support from the remaining prisoner's, every single one grabbing a weapon as they followed the young girl.

"Can you stand?" Erza asked as she offered Elizabeth a hand.

"Of course." She answered, accepting the offer as Erza pulled her up.

Any remaining guards where quickly taken down, fear sticking through them as they witness a mad gleam in every prisoner from years of torture and slavery. The temptation of freedom being so close fuelled they body's as one by one the guards number went down until the won.

A loud roar of victory echoed through the prisoners as they cheered. Crying and embraces each other left and right. Many approaching the boats realising that they where but a day from returning home.

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Elizabeth leaned on the stone, observing the others go through the content on the ship as they ate actual edible food. Laughter and crying occurring as they all boarded the ships.

 _Erza is really taking her time._ Elizabeth mused in slight worry.

She looked up towards the mostly destroyed tower, a sigh escaping her lips of both relief and apprehension. Her head snapped back to the ships as she felt a faint trace of magic coming from the same direction, frowning in confusion before one of the ships exploded, debris flying into the sky as it fall apart. Her eyes widened in shook realising what she had just felt.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE SHIPS NOW!" A voice shouted as her head snapped back towards the direction of the tower.

Jellal stood there as the prisoners did so without question, fear filling them as one by one the ships exploded.

A light frown formed on her face as she wondered where he had come from before realising that Erza wasn't with him. She quickly rushed towards the now small group of friends as they all reached towards him, franticly asking him questions.

"...okay?" Simon asked in worry as Jellal shook his head.

"I'm sorry but... Erza... Erza left the island." Jellal stated as Elizabeth froze in shook.

That was impossible. It wasn't a matter of logic or probability. Erza wouldn't have left them, and she especially wouldn't have left Jellal. Her stomach started to twist as a familiar filling filled her.

"Erza wouldn't do that." Millianna said in outrage as Jellal shook his head as he started to cry.

"She played us all for falls. S-She said that now that she had magic she no longer needed us." He continued saying as all the prisoners that where listening shouted in outrage.

"When I regained consciousness, I run towards the beach, hoping that it was a misunderstanding…" He said as he sobbed. "B-But, the boats exploded, and Erza is the only person that could use magic..."

Elizabeth looked through all they faces, realising that everyone was a combination of outrage and depressed from the revelation.

She narrowed her eyes towards Jellal as she examined his face. She knew instinctively, as a single word crossed her mind.

 ** _Liar_**

* * *

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

* * *

Elizabeth opened the door towards the large room. It was everything someone would imagine a spoiled rich persons room to be like, a huge window looking towards the see, the stars faint light passing through it, illuminating the dark room.

"Jellal." She stated simply as she closed the door, looking directly towards the boy standing in front of her.

"Eve." He greeted as she walked closer, coming to a stop with a meter distance between them. "Do you need something?" He asked curiously with a small, fond smile.

"I needed to ask you something." She said as he nodded, a brief look of confusion crossing his face.

"Go ahead." He said kindly as her eyes turned to look at his own.

"Wheres Erza?" She stated simply.

The young, kind boy seemed to disappear as Jellal's expression turned slightly more neutral.

"I already said it, didn't I?" He asked as confusion flashed in his eyes. "She was us-"

"The truth." She stated coldly as her eyes lacked any form of emotion.

Jellal seemed to consider something, his lip twitching as he slowly started laughing, the volume increasing as he did so in a maniac like fashion.

"Oh, I knew you where smart." He said in a fit of giggles as he leaned slightly backwards, a smirk forming on his lips as he stared at her. "You can colour me impressed, I honestly thought you would have fallen for that, I even purposely broke my nail to make the tears real." He said in a voice of great achievement.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, her left hand twitching towards her dagger as she carefully observed him.

"Who are you?" She suddenly asked as he eyed her curiously.

"I'm... an avatar of sorts." He said slowly, almost in a questioning manner before nodding. "Yes. I am Zeref's avatar." He exclaimed.

"You destroyed the ships, I understand that much, but why put the blame on Erza?" She asked as many dangerous emotions flashed in her eyes.

"She wouldn't listen, so I threw her out." He said with a shrug.

"You..." She said as she tried to process what he had said.

"I threw her out into the sea." He said cheerfully.

Filling her own patience snap she jumped towards him as she reached for her dagger, moments from pulling it towards her former friend.

In less than a second, a purple light appeared around his form, immediately levitating Elizabeth, leaving her uncapable of movement.

"Not that it matters, she is still an important part of the tower." He said as if nothing had occurred. He looked at Elizabeth's immobile form as she inhaled deeply. His left eye had a strange magical pattern that was providing him the magic he needed to parlays her.

"Elizabeth." He said with a fond tone. "I no longer whish for mere freedom." He continued saying as he approached her form. "I seek complete, true freedom of Zeref's world."

Her eyes narrowed when he repeated that name, however before she could say anything the boy continued speaking.

"I will complete the tower. No, we will complete the tower, Elizabeth." He stated, slowly reached out his hand towards her. "Join me, so we can attain our true freedom." He said as he looked at her, his eyes filled with an almost obsess like gleam.

"True freedom?" She asked, as something seemed to glow in her mind as a soft smile formed on her lips. **"It will always be inside ones own heart."**

Jellal frowned, anger flashing in his eyes along maddens and irritation and... sadness? Before she could reflect on what she saw his lips formed a cruel smile.

"You an Erza a similar in the strangest ways." He whispered. "You both will refuse me no matter what I say, I can see that."

"How unfortunate..." He said as the windows flung open, Elizabeth's levitating body moving outside as they walked on the balcony.

"I wont kill you, Zeref believes that you death should be left to you." He murmured as he looked down towards the sea, violent waves crashing with the movement of the harsh winds.

"Erza will stop you" She whispered, her voice formed out of desperation and faith.

Any form of logic would have told her that someone that hadn't even reached their teens wouldn't really stand a chance, but Grandpa Rob had been murdered, Jellal was about to murder her, and everyone else hadn't even batted an eye when Jellal had pointed at Erza, blaming her for they loss of freedom. At this point, Erza was really the only thing she had left to latch onto.

"Oh? Will she now?" He asked as a truly twisted smile formed on his face. "She won't, you see, If I as much as feel that the council is contacted, Ill kill everyone here. She knows that. That's what her precious freedom has gotten her."

"As for you? Well I'm not really all that worried. There really isn't much you would be able to do." He taunted her in amusement.

"I would warn Erza of what you doing here, of how you manipulating everyone into thinking she abandoned them. Don't underestimate her, because I can already tell shell become a powerful wizard." Elizabeth argued with every will she could master, realising that it was very little of a threat when she was about to be dropped into a storm.

"True, true..." He said as he turned his head around to look at her. "But who says Erza would listen to you?" He asked as she looked at him in confusion.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked, a child going up her spine.

"Ela, Ela, Ela…" He said as he shook his head. "What makes you think that Erza would still want to be friends with you? After all, you represent everything she hates, you would constantly remind her of out Tower, the torture she endured, everything she scarified for her freedom. Do you really think that she would still care about you once she was free?"

She slowly shook her head in denial, desperately looking for any hint of a lie in his voice or actions. But she couldn't find it, he truly meant what he said.

"The same warning goes to you, by the way. Ill kill everyone here if you contact the council. And then? Ill hunt Erza down. Ill make sure to make it slow and painful." He said as her eyes filled with true fear.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh? Why wouldn't I? Ill even make sure to do it in front of you." He said as Elizabeth felt her own tears fall down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Ela, heart was you freedom. Now it shall be your cage." He said with a different tone than that which he had used before.

She didn't have much time to ponder about it. A second later the force holding her in the air let her go. As she slowly started falling into the sea.

 _ **"JELLAL!"**_ She shouted as numerous emotions flashed through her eyes, some of which even she didn't even understand.

The last thing she saw was the boy she had considered a friend walk back inside as her body speed increased, the sea getting closer and closer as she closed her eyes. She felt a sharp pain over her body as she was engulfed by the violent waves, the direction of the current pulling her away from the island as she slowly drowned in complete pitch black.


End file.
